Our Technichiant
by xxdraak
Summary: Hanya masalah tuas yang susah dibuka oleh Luhan dan Sehun sebagai asisten hanya mau mengamati saja./ Drabble / HUNHAN / SEHAN / lilbit Military AU / :3


story line by xxdraak (FFN) / black_saint (AFF)

Romance, fluff/?

T

HunHan is Real

A/N : Just some drabble buat Lafty ma bae XD, maafkan jika banyak typo bertebaran :3

Enjoy~~~

.

.

 **OUR TECHNICHIANT**

3RD POV

.

"Ugh, Ini susah sekali dibuka!"

"Istirahat dulu Lu, nanti capek"

"Kalu bisa sekarang, Hun!"

.

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari pria kecil itu akhirnya Sehun, seseorang yang dipanggil Hun tadi memilih itu mendengus. Dia lebih memilih untuk mendengus ketika melihat seseorang yang tubuhnya jelas lebih kecil dan pasti lebih pendek dari Sehun, mencoba untuk membuka salah satu bagian dalam mesin _tank_ jenis lama yang jelas susah sekali dibuka. Tangan kecilnya yang jelas seperti ranting atau seperti itulah Sehun menganggapnya, mecoba membuat tuas itu bergerak ke arah kanan ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil.

Sehun bisa saja membuat tuas itu bergerak, namun pria berkebangsaan Korea tulen itu memilih untuk istirahat sebentar. Mendapatkan bagian _shift_ pagi dan siang merupakan hal yang melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, setelah selesai memperbaiki _Stinger,_ _bazooka_ dengan daya tembak unggul dan merupakan kebanggaan ,salah satu anggota lapangan menyuruhnya meperbaiki X-47B _Drone_ buatan negara _Uncle Sam_ , lalu atasannya secara eksklusif datang ke bengkelnya karena memintanya mengecek _tank_ tipe terbaru, _SU-35_.

Demi Tuhan!, itu benar benar menguras tenaganya.

Oke, kembali ke Luhan yang masih berurusan dengan tuas. Jujur, sebenarnya Luhan sudah mulai capek melakukan hal ini. Namun ini adalah kendaraan terakhir yang harus diperbaiki bersama Sehun yang notabene nya adalah asisten Luhan di tahun ke 5 dia bekerja. Lucu memang, meski mempunyai tubuh yang kecil diantara teman-temanya namun kemampuan otaknya dalam menjadi mekanik tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Luhan sudah bergelut dalam dunia ini sejak lulus dari sekolah tingkat akhir, dan itu berarti 7 tahun yang lalu. Apabila ada yang bertanya, apa kekurangan Luhan sebagai mekanik handal, mungkin jawabannya hanya satu.

Kemampuan fisik.

Meskipun berpengalaman dan dapat menyelesaikan semua masalah, tetap saja dia butuh seorang asisten untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat, yang Luhan sendiri tidak dapat menyelesaikannya. Contohnya masalah tuas sialan ini.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu aku!". Titah Luhan pada asistennya yang malah asyik melihat monitor di salah satu panel mesin.

Sehun yang masih fokus pada benda berbentuk persegi itu, langsung menunjuk tangan Luhan yang sekarang kondisinya merah dan agak lecet setelah usaha sia-sia nya itu. "Istirahatlah sebentar!. Lihat, tanganmu mulai memerah"

Pria kecil itu melihat tanganya, yang kondisinya sama seperti apa yang dikatakan asistennya tersebut. Ia mendecih, "Oke, aku menyerah. Aku akan mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk memutar tuas sialan itu".

"Terserah kau". Sehun yang dari tadi sedang sibuk sendiri akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang mulai keluar dari tank. "Jangan mencoba membukanya tanpaku, Tuan Oh!".

Namun, sebelum pria mungil keluar dari kendaraan baja tersebut, Luhan menatap Sehun tajam yang hanya dibalas dengan gerakan mata memutar oleh yang lebih muda. Ketika yakin bahwa Luhan sudah benar-benar keluar dari _tank_ , Sehun segera menuju ke tempat tuas yang ada. Setelah melihatnya, pria dengan marga Oh mulai memberi sedikit pelemasan pada otot-otot badannya yang setengah kaku dan setelah itu mencoba memutar tuas yang dianggap Luhan sangat susah dibuka.

Dan benar saja, Sehun langsung tertawa karena dapat membukanya dalam sekali coba.

"Dasar lemah" katanya sambil tersenyum melihat bagian mesin yang akhirnya terbuka juga.

"Siapa heh, yang kau sebut lemah?". Sehun yang mendengar suara di belakangnya sontak terkejut, namun karena ahli mengendalikan emosinya, dia tersenyum lembut pada Luhan yang senang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggebungkan pipinya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, ah bukan. Oh Luhan"

Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah tampan pria tinggi tersebut. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya dapat salah tingkah dengan telinga memerah. "Y-yak! He-hentikan itu! Kita sedang bekerja!".

Kekehan kembali keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya, betapa tidak. Luhan dan dirinya memang sudah menikah selama 3 tahun lamanya, dan ia juga tahu bahwa Luhan adalah seseorang yang pemalu dan juga orang yang menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dalam bekerja (meski kadang-kadang Sehun akan mengganggunya). Bagaimana ia tidak profesional, jika di _head_ _quarter_ mereka tidak pernah bemesraan satu sama lain meskipun mereka adalah partner kerja. Semua yang ada di sana juga tau bahwa Oh Sehun adalah suami Oh Luhan, namun mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu karena _, well,_ kinerja mereka berdua memang sangat memuaskan.

"Aku membencimu, Sehun". Seru Luhan dengan muka memerah menahan malu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut suaminya dengan sayang.

.

"Ya, ya, ya, Aku juga mencintaimu ,Tuan Oh Luhan"

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

Would you like to give some review, ne? ^^

~xxdraak


End file.
